


alleyway to heaven

by astrowins (cosmicfools)



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicfools/pseuds/astrowins
Summary: Don't walk down dark alleyways at night, Winwin beg to differ.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	alleyway to heaven

It was five past midnight, the alley was lit dimly making the atmosphere even more terrifying and dangerous considering the area was in the lower side of the city. The hooded figure clutched onto their backpack straps even tighter, trying not to draw suspicion towards them even if they wanted to continuously check their surroundings. 

The male picked up his pace, silently praying that nothing bad happened. He was almost home but he knew within the span of a few minutes anything can happen. 

Winwin cursed himself for taking Ten's closing shift because the Thai male had surprisingly agreed to going out on a date with Kun. Perhaps Ten actually liked the blonde male despite the bickering relationship they had. 

Too busy in his thoughts, Winwin didn’t realize a figure appeared out from the alleyway ahead of him. 

Winwin and the person collided, with the unknown man to drop their belongings on the floor. 

“Oh fuck!” Winwin mumbled before kneeling down to pick up the stuff. 

The other male remained quiet, watching Winwin’s every movement. 

Winwin could feel him staring and he could feel his heart racing faster than before. He also pretended like he didn’t see a packed substance and cash stuff into the bag. 

He shakily gave the bag back to figure, hoping he couldn’t notice the fear radiating off of him. 

Winwin's eyes quickly widened when he saw the large tattoo surrounding the male’s pale neck. He quickly glanced up to the man’s _beautiful face_. 

The stranger didn’t look phased by Winwin’s reaction or perhaps, he didn’t even notice. Regardless if he noticed or not, the man screamed trouble. 

“Uh, here...sorry.” Winwin mumbled out, praying the man spared his life for tonight. 

“Thanks.” A low deep voice came out from the male. 

Winwin felt chills run down his spine.

The man clasped onto the straps and took it from Winwin’s grasp. 

Winwin gave him a quick nod before walking away with his heartbeat pounding and his footsteps feeling heavy. He could feel the man’s gaze on him as he walked away and he was too scared to turn around. 

The moment Winwin arrived safely home, he quickly checked behind him for anyone following him — _thankfully, no one did_. 

He clutched his palm over his chest, “Holy shit.”

“That was a close one Winwin.” He muttered to himself as he removed his shoes. 

“Wait...what was he doing coming out of a dead-end alleyway?”

The next morning, Winwin left for his noon shift at the café. Upon nearing the alleyway from last night, Winwin looked down the alley. He wondered what the man possibly could’ve been doing at such a late hour. 

“Don’t do it,” he muttered to himself. He felt the urge to walk down the alley to check it out. 

He could feel his legs itching to move down the direction of the alley instead of towards the cafe. 

But it’s like his feet had the mind of their own. He slowly walked down the alley, checking for anything out of the ordinary. Besides the dumpsters, the graffiti on the walls, and the few backdoors of businesses, there wasn’t anything that screamed out danger. 

As he neared towards the dead end, he found a box pushed against the wall. He slowly crept towards it, slowly reaching his hand out to touch it. 

The small black kitten appearing out made him slightly jump. Winwin cooed over the little furball, noticing there was a makeshift bowl of food and water inside the box. 

“Hey, there little kitty.” Winwin whispered, petting the kitten. 

A ringtone from his phone scared the kitten away. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry kitty kat.”

_jungwoo_

_where r u? shift starts in 2 mins!!!_

Winwin cursed under his breath before booking it out of the alley and to the café. 

It was night by the time Winwin finished his shift, but it was only eight pm instead of midnight. 

He wondered if the kitten was doing okay, it looked like someone had been feeding it. Although, why didn’t the person decide to take it home instead. 

Winwin noticed the handsome tattoo figure, several feet ahead of him. He was carrying the same bag from the night before. 

Just like curiosity killed the cat, Winwin blindingly followed the man. The stranger headed towards the alleyway once more, reaching for something in his bag before disappearing into the alley. 

Winwin quickly walked closer, peaking into the alley hoping to catch the figure in a suspicious act, but he found nothing or _no one_.

“What?” He muttered to himself. He slowly walked into the alley, wondering where he disappeared too. 

Winwin didn’t have time to react when he was pushed into the wall and a cool metal pressed against his neck. 

A small groan emitted from his mouth, because he wasn’t expecting how hard his back would hit the wall. 

“What do you want?” The voice demanded in a low tone. 

Winwin panicking, responded with the first thing that came to mind, “Kitty!”

The male furrowed his eyebrows and relaxed his grip, “Kitty?”

Winwin nodded stiffly, pointing at the box where the small kitten was earlier. 

The male stared at Winwin, like he was examining him, before taking a step back and putting his pocket knife into his butt pocket. 

Winwin released his breath, too scared to move away from the wall. 

“How do you know about Kit-Kat?” The figure asked, moving towards the box and grabbing something from his bag as he kneeled down. It was the same substance Winwin saw the night before, which was cat food. 

“Kit-Kat? Wait you named the kitten but didn’t take it home!” Winwin berated before releasing who he was talking to and slap his hand over his mouth. 

The male scoffed, “Okay, why don’t you take it home? I’m not allowed to have pets where I live and the shop owner is allergic to cats.”

“Me? Isn’t it your kitten?”

“I rather give Kit-Kat a home to some stranger than keep it a stray and feed it when I get the chance too.” The figure stood up and Winwin winced at how scary he looked. 

“I’ll pay for the cat essentials if you give him a loving home?” The guy bargained. 

Winwin was dumbfounded, “Wait...are you telling me to take Kit-Kat in and you’re gonna be my sugar daddy?”

The guy chuckled, “Sugar daddy? I mean if Kit-Kat has a home, then yeah I’ll be your sugar daddy.”

Winwin blushed, this is why he should think before speaking. “Uhh—I don’t even know you.”

The figure moved closer to Winwin, giving him a charming smile and extending his hand out, “I’m Jaehyun.”

“Winwin.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi jaewin nation, this is just a repost from my twt @ jaewindery so yeah. honestly, enjoyed writing this for the anon who requested jaewin + alleyways and I'm tempted to write more but it's only if you guys want more?


End file.
